Print My Heart
by Ai and Wa
Summary: I have never saw him like this before? Ryo Akiyama......will cry too? Why is he crying? Because he knows that I don't want to do it but because of his virus..... and he felt powerless? Well he underestimated me I'm not weak.
1. Print My Heart

****

Print My Heart Chapter One- Print My Heart

Written by: Wa Edited & Revised by: Ai

People walked as fast as they could, trying to catch up with the last bus going home. But Rika walked down the night street on her own, wearing her headphone, with both hands in her jean's pockets. Ignoring the outside world. As she walked by an alley, she heard the sound of a person crying. There were a group of people surrounding a guy. She watched as she shivered.....

__

No, the Digimon Queen is not scared of anything. She thought to herself. 

Then a person tapped her shoulder, which almost made her jump. She was reassure after seeing the person behind her. It was just Ryo....RYO? She thought with more shock.

__

What is he doing here? 

"Rika, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

"What are YOU doing here then? Do I have to report to you what I'm doing everyday? Why are you bossing me around?" Rika asked.

"I'm sorry, Rika but I'm not bossing you around. I was just trying to....." Ryo stopped as the group in the alley came out, walking towards them.

"Hey kid, what are you staring at? Get lost and out of our way." The big guy in the front spit at Rika's shoes.

"Hey that's not a polite thing to do to a lady!" Ryo said with a little anger in his voice. It was nice for Ryo to stand for her but Rika didn't feel thankful for it.

__

Oh look what have you done now Ryo Akiyama. Getting us into trouble again. 

"Asking for a fight kid?" The leader smile as he pulled out the knife under his shirt. But Ryo didn't back down, he stood in front of Rika.

"Apologize to her!" Ryo said in a serious tone. Rika was actually impressed with how he was so serious about it.

"I'm sure you are going to be the one who'll be 'sorry' for this." The leader guy point the knife to Ryo.

"Cyberdramon." Ryo summoned his digimon.

And then a dragon like digimon landed on the ground. The group was shocked and horrifies.

Rika watches as Ryo and Cyberdramon scared away the group.

"I'm sorry Rika, I didn't get him to apologize....." Ryo kneeled down and try to wipe away the dirty spit away from Rika's shoes with a kleenex. However, Rika back away.

"What are you doing that for? I could have gotten rid of them myself........" 

But Ryo just wipe the spit away while she was speaking and ignored her frustrations. He stood up finally Rika stared at him. Ryo just gave her a big smile, ensuring her that everything is fine now.

__

What's with this guy, I can never figure out what he is thinking. And why did he think that I'm not capable for taking care of those guys? ...... if only Renamon is here......

Rika held her head down. As she remember when she ran away from home, and how Renamon persuaded her to get back in. But she yelled at her partner and told her not to follow her. 

"Come on Rika, let's go." Ryo said, not even asking why Renamon was not with her. Rika stared at his digimon, Cyberdramon, his powerful digimon.

"Where?" Rika asked.

"Home of course! It's 10:30pm already, Rika. Where do you think you are going?" Ryo said as if he was her guardian.

"It's my business where I want to go." Rika said.

"But it's my business to get you home safely." Ryo smile cheerfully against her bad temper.

"..........." Rika turned and started walking again, ignoring him.

"Hey wait Rika, don't walk so fast." And now he was pretending to walk like an old man, shaking his leg and holding his back.

Rika couldn't help but laugh at his appearance, as he laughed at himself too. They walked back to the area where they live.

"By the way, Rika......" Ryo look straight into Rika's eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing so late on the street?" Ryo asked.

"So you didn't answer mine either." Rika said.

"I was buying shampoo for my dad, he doesn't know much about the roads in this new area, so I and Cyberdramon went at brought some. Oh no, he will probably get mad at me if he didn't get the shampoo right now." Ryo said.

Rika stared at Ryo, thinking that he is probably going to say something like, 'I got to go now, see you tomorrow'. At least that's what her other friends will do, goole head and those two jerks. She doesn't even know if she call them true friends.

But Ryo turned to Cyberdramon. 

"Okay meet you at home later." Rika heard Ryo say behind her. She missed the first part of Cyberdramon and Ryo's conversation while she was thinking about Goggle head and the other two.

"Where is he going?" Rika asked Ryo, as she saw Cyberdramon turn and go the other way.

"Home!" Ryo said cheerfully again. 

"Huh?" Rika stared at him in confusion.

"Well, I promised that I was going to walk you home right? So I can't leave you here! Right?" He said with a bigger smile on his baby face.

Rika blushed.

__

What's with that smile? How come my heart start beating so fast now? I hate it!!!

"We are even now!" Ryo said and he started walking.

We are even now, after Cyberdramon is gone. We both don't have our digimon with us......Ryo thought as he smiled to himself.

But Rika didn't know what he was talking about, and she just followed. 

While they were walking back, a beam of light burst into the sky. They ran to the place where the beam came from. It was at the park. The park is not just an ordinary park, as they remember it was the entry and the exit to the digital world. They stared at each other, as they walked forward at the same time examining the place. The light was now gone.

Suddenly, a hand appeared from the ground and grabbed Rika's leg. And the light appeared again, and a vortex can be seen in the ground. Rika was fighting the grab as she grab on to the ground. Ryo immediately ran towards her and try to pull back. But she swung his hand away.

"Rika what are you doing. Give me your hand!" Ryo shouted. But a howling wind blew him away and hit him into a tree.

__

Ryo!! Rika thought_. Oh why didn't I give him my hand!! Renamon where are you? I can't hold on anymore!_

"RIKA!" Ryo screamed.

This was the last word that Rika heard. She felt as if she got pulled away and into a hurricane. Turning and turning. Until she was grabbed and pulled away again.

She woke up, in a room where the doors and the windows were crooked. There was six bed in the room, three each on each side. It was the ghost castle that Ryo lived in, in the digital world. She supported herself up from the bed. And this was when a familiar voice called her. The same word that she heard before she fainted.

"Rika!" It was Ryo again.

"Hey it's you....." Rika puts her hand on her head, she must have been hit in the head.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked with worry in his eyes.

"No, but not dying yet, where are we?" Rika replied coldly.

"The same place where we were two years ago." Ryo said.

"The digital world.....?" Rika said.

"Yeah...." Ryo replied.

"You can't find a way out can you......" Rika said more coldly this time.

She is not dumb, she knew Ryo. If he can find a way out, she wouldn't be sleeping here in the digital world. She would be home sleeping in her bed. 

"There must be a way, I'll find it Rika, don't worry." Ryo tried to reassure her.

"We are going to be killed by the thing that pulled me in here....." 

"Rika..."Ryo said as he walked inside the room.

"So what if I die, everybody dies sometime.....the minute you born, you start dying. We are destined to die." Rika said. 

__

I should have never ran away from home...even if Mom got a new boyfriend, I shouldn't have fought with her. I shouldn't have said that I hated her......I should have been strong, I feel like Jeri right now when she lost Leomon. And Renamon is not here to help me this time...... when did I become this weak? When did I become the Jeri...... two years ago.....?


	2. Computer Virus?

****

Print My Heart Chapter Two- Computer Virus?

Written by Wa Edited and Revised by: Ai

Rika woke up the next day, still in the digital world, still in the Ghost Castle. She looked out to the window, even the sunlight in the digital world was not bright. She sat up on her bed and saw Ryo come in the doorway.

"Rise and shine my Queen." Ryo said with cheers on his bright smiley face. Rika stared at him a bit and looked down. 

__

Why do I have to be stuck with him right now, in the digital world? 

She stared at him more as he came close to the window beside her and opened it.

__

So what's if he is the Legendary Tamer, so what if he knows more about the digital world then me? The main point is that he doesn't even know the way out here.

"You can be more healthy if you open the window and let the wind blow in! Hah! How refreshing this is." Ryo exclaimed, enjoying the weather today, as the cool wind blew through his hair.

"This is the digital world Legendary Tamer, the wind you are feeling is not real. This digital world is a computer program! It is created by human." Rika said, but inside she admitted that the fresh wind sure felt cool.

"Wow, Rika, try to calm down!" Ryo said, with an uneasy look on his face.

__

And what's with that expression? Thinking that I'm going to hit him or something?

"How can I calm down like this? We are trapped in the digital world! But no one knows, and we can't contact the real world!" Rika shouted, losing her temper in the morning.

"I'm sorry...." Ryo can't find another word to say, or he doesn't want her to be angry again.

"Just don't talk to me!" Rika said and she left the room. Ryo didn't stop her, knowing the fact that she probably wouldn't listen to him anyway or he would get her mad again.

She walked out the door. Ryo sat down at the bed.

__

I've tried so hard to not get her mad at me, oh man, but I did it again. What does she expect me to do? Must think of another way to talk to her next time..... Ryo thought.

The next day, Ryo lead Rika to search in the real world. Rika walked behind him, as she remembered that this is the place where Ryo and she met in the digital world... it was the first time they met after the card tournament. And after that she got angry at Ryo because of Kazu so she went her way with Renamon.

Renamon. She thought.

"This is such a memorable place, Rika." Ryo looked at the clock. The clock that would let Megadramon out if you fix it.

Rika was surprise that he still remembered by looking at him. He gave her a big delighted smile as she looked away and blushed.

"Rika, I........." Ryo started.

However, suddenly the ground shook, and the land was split into two again just as last time it did. And Megadramon flew out.

"But I didn't..." Rika stares at it. 

__

Ryo told me that only if you fix the clock it will escape....?

"Oh no! Rika what are you still staring at, run!" Ryo grabbed Rika on her wrist, pulled her and ran. The first time that Rika had really feel how strong his strength was.

They hid in a cave. Hopefully, Megadramon didn't spot their existence because they were too tiny for him to see when he flew out the ground.

Ryo sigh for relief. They peak out to the cave to see Megadramon. His size became bigger then they last see him. And the colour of his skin became different too. They wondered what happened to Megadramon.

"What's with Megadramon?" Rika said.

"I don't know, but he is similar to the digimon that grabbed you, on the night where we were in the park." Ryo said still peaking outside.

"Digimon?" Rika questioned him.

"Yeah, don't you remember? It's a dragon digimon that grabbed you. And I jumped and help." Ryo was still scanning for Megadramon.

"Then where is the dragon digimon now?" Rika asked in confusion.

"Oh I get rid of him already." Ryo said finally turning to face her now.

"You get......" Rika was talking but interrupted by Ryo.

"We probably have to still in the cave for tonight because Megadramon is not leaving. He is examining the area right now. I think he can smell humans." Ryo said.

Rika looked at him.

__

Why didn't he tell me before? Why isn't he asking for my gratitude?

Rika was wake by a sound of Ryo moving on the ground. She open her eyes slowly, Ryo was sleeping a cross from her. Perspiration was on his face and it was as if he was struggling from a nightmare. And he seem to be in pain. Then Rika immediately spotted the bandage on Ryo's left arm. 

__

It is the wound from after the fight with the dragon digimon that he is talking about. And he jumped in the digital world just to save me..... I won't pay him or anything.

Rika wiped away the perspiration on Ryo face and she went back to sleep again herself. 

It was in the early morning that she was waked up again. This time she saw Ryo standing at the entrance of the cave where the light is coming from. He was supporting himself with his hand against the wall. 

"Ryo...?" Rika said gently. 

But Ryo's figure sort of got scared and ran out of the cave.

"Ryo!" Rika suddenly sat up as she realized that Ryo run out of the cave. 

__

Didn't he say that it was dangerous to go out there?

It was until the end of afternoon that Ryo returns to the cave. Rika looked at him, and saw some more bruises on his hand.

"Where did you go?" 

"I was just going outside to see where Megadramon is going." Ryo said with uneasiness again.

"Why didn't you wake me up and let me go with you? Do you think that I'm scare of Megadramon?" Rika said angrily, she hated that feeling of getting left behind. 

"No I didn't mean that, it was just dangerous out there." Ryo explained.

"So you think that I'm not as good as you? And I would just slow you down?" Rika said.

"No Rika! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't think that you are weaker than me. But I just don't you to get hurt." Ryo said.

"So you think that I'm a burden of yours? I can't take care of myself? Well I can show you that I am not!" Rika was starting to leave the cave right now.

"No Rika is dangerous out there!" Ryo said with pain in his voice this time. The real pain.

"Ah...." Ryo was now kneeling down holding his wounded left arm.

"Ryo...?" Rika turned and looked at him.

"I thought it stopped already....." Ryo said to himself.

"What stop?" Rika asked.

"..........." Ryo didn't answer and just held his arm tightly.

"You are hiding something from me Ryo..." Rika said as her voice shook a little.

"It was nothing." Ryo said, closing his eyes.

"Stop lying. Just tell me what happened?" Rika shouted at him.

Then a silence came between the two. Ryo slowly sat down and started.

"The virus........." Ryo close his eyes again.

"What virus?" Rika stared at Ryo with disbelief in her eyes.

"The new virus that I got from the dragon digimon." Ryo said.


	3. Really Do

****

Print My Heart Chapter 3- Really Do

Written by: Wa Edited & Revised by: Ai

"Virus? You are affected by the digital virus?" Rika said with shock and disbelief.

"Ah! It's coming again....." Ryo said with more pain in his eyes.

"................" Rika didn't say a word. She didn't even know what to do now.

And suddenly she saw Ryo left arm moved automatically without Ryo's control. Ryo try to grab his left arm but now his right arm started acting on its own. And how Ryo's body gone mad he backed himself into the wall of the cave.

"Ouch, that hurts....." Ryo said.

".....Ryo........" Rika said with pity in her eyes.

And now Ryo is rushing towards Rika, he can't even control it.

"Rika stop me!!" Ryo screamed.

And with her karate move she threw him onto the ground. But his hand is still acting on its own. Rika used her left arm to stable his left arm, and use her right arm to hold down his right arm. They stared at each other in the silence. Rika blushed at Ryo who was underneath her on the ground. And guess what? For a minute later Ryo legs starts moving.

__

Did he do that on purpose or what? What should I do now? Rika asked herself.

But then she saw him with more perspiration on his face, trying to pretend that there's no pain on his face. Rika sighed...... And then she lay her body on him so his whole body couldn't move. She felt his heart beating fast, probably because of the pain.

"Sorry Rika." Ryo said with some wet thing in his eyes. 

Rika stared at him with confusion in her eyes.....

__

I have never saw him like this before? Ryo Akiyama......will cry too? Why is he crying? Because he knows that I don't want to do it but because of his virus..... and he felt powerless? Well he underestimated me I'm not weak.

The night came and they both couldn't sleep, they had stayed in this position for hours now, Rika placed her head on his chest and rested. As she did, she noticed the bruises on Ryo's arms. She peaked at Ryo and studied his baby face.

__

He probably got those bruises by beating himself up, trying to stop the madness of the virus. Or is it that virus that beat him? But he did it for me...fighting the dragon type digimon.....I should have listened to him in the first place in the park. And let him help me...... why can't I stop my stubborn behavior.

"I'm sorry Ryo......" She said in a whisper.

"................" But Ryo didn't say anything. Guess they both felt sorry for each other. Rika lay herself into his chest and fell asleep. Ryo fell asleep soon after she did. 

They woke up late in the morning and Ryo seemed to feel better now. They are now planning to leave the cave as soon as Megadramon was not looking. But before they got out of the cave, another digimon arrived.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed with surprise in her voice, but she felt happy. She ran to her digimon. And behind Renamon came Monodramon. Ryo smiled and walked towards his digimon too.

"Rika. I'm glad that you are alright." Renamon said examining her partner's face. Rika smiled for the first time and looked at Ryo.

Ryo replied her with his most delightful smile..... but something was still bothering him but he didn't show it.

"How did you know that we were here?" Rika asked her partner.

"That night, you didn't come back after you and your mom had a fight. I was worried, so I went out searching for you. Your mother and your grandmother did too. Then in the park I found Monodramon searching for Ryo too. And we discovered that something must have happened to you. After, I sensed something that's from the digital world so we came." Renamon explained.

"Sorry if we took too long, it took us two nights to figure out how to come here." Monodramon said.

"That's alright Monodramon. You and Renamon did find us right?!" Ryo said.

With Cyberdramon and Renamon they are able to fly back to the other part of the digital world. They once again enter the white building where they were at in the beginning. 

"Rika this place is more safe, stay here with Ryo and me and Cyberdramon will go out and use our power to open the digital world for you two. It may take a while but I'm sure that we can get back to the real world before dinner."

Now Rika and Ryo were sitting on the bed, both staring down the floor, wondering about home. Ryo was the first one to break the silence.

"...Rika don't worry, we would go home by no time!" Ryo squeezed out a smile as he was worrying about them getting home.

"Yeah, we will get home, we just have to wait for a short time." Rika acted like it was nothing...they are both acting. Trying to not thinking about Megadramon or the virus stopping them preventing them go get home. It was as if, it's just a dream that Renamon and Cyberdramon came.

"Let's do something else...then...hey Rika I want to do this with you a long time ago!" Ryo went across and sit beside Rika.

Rika blushed.

"What about a digimon card game? We haven't battle each other for a long time!" Ryo said.

"Haha..yeah." Rika give him a cold laugh and hit herself on the head.

Oh what was I thinking.......

"Wait, let me find my deck of card first, I'm sure that I put it somewhere here." Ryo stand up and try to find his cards.

"Okay." Rika waited.

"Oh there they are! I forgot I put it on top of the fireplace." Ryo went over to the fireplace.

However, as he went over to Rika spot, he suddenly drop his cards and held his left hand tight. The wind blow and how his cards were flying everywhere in the room.

"Ryo?" Rika stared at him.

"I guess, haha, the virus is still here....even though it was gone...ahh" Ryo try to joke but he couldn't stand the pain and had to kneel down.

"Ryo!" Rika ran to him.

"Run Rika! I can't control the virus anymore....." Ryo started to put his hand on his head.

"Ryo! No. Just wait for a little longer, I think Renamon and Cyberdramon are almost done." Rika said.

"No I can't......." Ryo said.

"I can help you...with hitting you...like last time?" Rika asked.

"No you can't....I think the virus is going to take over my thoughts this time." Ryo shouted with more pain in his head than last time.

".................." Rika stared at him with worry in her eyes. She didn't know when she started to care about him but..... she felt scared for the first time. 

"RUN and forget about me.....I'll be alright later....just get the hell out of here!!" Ryo shouted at her the first time.

__

Why did he talk to me this way? He had never been angry towards me before.....Ryo.

And suddenly Ryo grabbed her by her throat. 

"Ryo........." Rika whispered with tears filling up in her eyes.

__

Ryo...what are you doing? No he is not Ryo ......his eyes are red.......?

"Ryo...please it's me Rika." Rika said fighting his powerful grip. If he doesn't stop she is going to die, but she didn't care.

"Shut up!" Ryo looked pained on his face. He tried to fight his own mind.

"If you want me to leave, I will leave. If you want me to shut up, I will shut up. But please turn back to the Ryo I know....." Rika couldn't hold it anymore, her tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped on to his hand. Rika understood that Ryo is in pain too, but there is nothing she can do.

Ryo eyes opened wide as he saw her tears.

__

Rika...... the real Ryo thought.

Then Ryo dropped her onto the ground, and then on he fell onto the ground, but was still conscious. Rika caught her breath and went over to Ryo's side. And helped him sit up, she smile with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Ryo you win it!" Rika said looking down at Ryo's pale face.

"Rika, I know that you won't listen to me, but please just for once... leave." Ryo said with pain in his voice. This is not that pain from the virus. It was the pain from his heart.

"No, Ryo I'll stay here with you, till you get better. And we will go back to the real world together." Rika said ignoring him for the first time.

"Rika...but I don't know when I'll be controlled by the virus again. I don't want to hurt you." Ryo said.

Why won't she just listen? Why doesn't she realize that I care about her? Why don't she understand that I feel pain each time I see her get hurt? Ryo thought to himself.

"I want to stay with you when you are in the darkness.....because I like you, Ryo." Rika said. And she started crying as if she thought that Ryo wouldn't believe her.

I really do....I really do love him. No matter where he wanted to go, I'll be by his side. I was mean to him...only because I like him.

"Rika......." Ryo was surprised to hear that, because he thought he was an one-sided love. He had never expected that she would feel the same. It was such sweet but bitter words that he heard from her.

He surrounded her with his arms. Rika stayed in his arms, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry Rika, I like you too." Ryo said.


	4. Print My Tears

****

Print My Heart Chapter Four- Print My Tears

Written by: Wa Edited & Revised by: Ai

Rika woke up in her bedroom on the next day. Then Renamon appeared in front of her room's wall. Rika sat up and looked at her digimon, she remembered what happened last night, Ryo pushed her into the entrance of the vortex to the real world and..... she was having a headache.

__

Memories….are always….grey….

"Where's Ryo......" Rika asked almost in a whisper, but she new the answer already. He was not here he was still in the digital world, suffering from the virus.

"We need to save Ryo from the virus....Renamon we must go back." Rika said, turning to Renamon.

"Rika it's too dangerous to go back now, I can't let you go back. Besides you just came back, don't you care about your mother? She is worried, she was crying last night when I carried you back....." Renamon said.

"But what about Ryo? I promised that I would go back and save him. I promised that we would leave with him together. But....." Rika said as she remembered when Ryo pushed her away.

__

Why didn't he let me stay with him? Why didn't he let me help him?

"Why Renamon.....? He didn't he let me be with him? I'm not weak.... I'm able to take care of myself in the digital world..no one can hurt me there, so why didn't he let me stay and help?" Rika asked with anger but feeling powerless that she couldn't go and find Ryo.

"He doesn't think that you are weak, Rika. He cares about you, just like you care about him. That's why he doesn't want you go and get hurt. Even if you are not hurt in the fight, he will still be worried." Renamon said.

"Then why didn't he just tell me, why did he push me away...that hurts, Renamon..." Rika said with tears blurring her vision as she remembered now empty she felt after Ryo pushed her away. It was not the push that hurts, it was the 'why you push me' that hurt her. They both like each other, and yet he had to act harsh on her to make her safe.

__

After that push...I felt empty inside...it was as if…I've lost everything. I can't grab on anything to stay. Rika thought as she remember she held out her hand asking Ryo to pull her back, but all she saw was him staring at her as the vortex keep pulling her inside. She eyes asked him why, but he just stare back till the vortex disappeared in the thin air.

".............I'm sure that Cyberdramon and Ryo will find a way to get out. You recognized that they are not dumb, right Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Of course I know that Ryo is tough...I'm just worried...." Rika said held her head down.

Doesn't everybody think that she is that stubborn? Of course she knows that Ryo is better than her, she just doesn't want to show it. She is jealous of him sometimes, and that jealousy has turned into admiration and love.

"I understand Rika." Renamon said and she disappeared as Rika's mom entered her room.

Rika looked up at her mother who was now dressed up ready for her daily pictures for magazines.

"Mom...?" Rika asked, in a questioning look. Her mother didn't usually go see her before she goes to work.

"Oh my darling, Rika! I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so afraid, and so worried. Don't ever leave again, before telling me." Mrs. Makino cried on her daughter's shoulder.

Rika tried to concentrate on her school works that she has been leaving out, but wherever she goes, it reminds her of Ryo. And then she saw on the Internet an ad pink, white and red heart shapes everywhere. 

__

Oh yeah....I almost forgot that tomorrow is valentine's day..

I need to get out of myself.....I miss you Ryo, you said that you are going to come back, but where are you right now?

Then she stared at the computer....even now the screen makes her think of Ryo. He was in the digital world, as if he was in her computer. Because in the digital world, Ryo was a data.......

Then she remembered one time when Ryo told her to forget about him and ran.

__

Tell me how can I forget you Ryo? If I already **saved** you in my **Memory**. Rika thought.

As she was surfing around she accidentally clicked the button 'Print'.

"Oh brother....." Then she stood up from the tatami mat and walked over to the printer. She was going to take the paper out, but suddenly she stopped and just stared at the paper. The printer was printing one of the heart-shaped from the ads.

Then she remembered a time when Jeri asked about her heart shape shirt. She told her that it was just a design. But the truth is that it is the only way she can express her feelings towards the people around her. 

__

To show my feelings....this is just a print out. How can you print the shape of my heart? He doesn't even know how much I miss him. This heart shape expresses nothing, tell me how I can print my tears.

Love is the real virus that I can't escape from....Ryo.

Today is Valentine's day, but it was snowing. She walked down the street as she used to, wearing her school uniform. She had just been let out of school, on her way going home. As a pair of couples past by her, she felt the loneliness around her.

Ryo..................when are you going to come back......

She missed his smiles and missed when he made faces at her.

She stopped walking as she felt a figure standing in front of her, she looked up slowly, examining the figure. It has a guy wearing a green baggy cargo pants, a red turtleneck sweater, and a blue coat. It was.......

............_...Ryo_.......

"Rika!" Ryo ran towards her. 

Rika was surprised.

__

Could it be him? Is it really him? Ryo!!! Rika was speechless.

"Why are you wearing so little clothes? Here take my coat. And your hands are freezing too." Ryo said and took off his coat and wrapped it around Rika's shoulder. 

Rika just stared at him, not believing her eyes.

__

He's really come back.......it's not a dream. He didn't lie to me....

This is the first time that someone kept their promise to Rika. She remembered when she was little...that time when her father had to leave, he said that he would come back...that he was just going shopping. He would come back and play with her, but that promise slowly becomes a lie. 

"Ryo....you come back." Rika said, still staring at him.

But Ryo ignored what she said, he took Rika's hand and started warming up her hand with his. He didn't say a word, just like what he did last time when he wiped the spit off her shoes that night. 

"Why....? Why are you so late!!" Rika shouted as she punched Ryo in the face.

"Ouch! Rika! You still have such a temper?" Ryo said with an uneasy look on his face but he was also smiling.

Rika's angry face melt to a smile she couldn't help it but cry. Ryo's smile disappeared, and he wore a serious expression appear on his face. He hugged Rika. She was still crying, at first she was planning to act cold on him but she was too happy, angry, sad and......too much emotions piling up and falling down at the same time.

"Yes, Rika, I've come back." Ryo said, hiding his face in Rika's shoulder.

"Ryo, I've missed you." Rika said and starting to punch him again, but this time she didn't use strength to punch him.

Ryo caught her hand and held it tight. And before Rika could react, he kissed her. As his head touched her forehead. He could feel the heat from her's.

"Rika, your forehead is burning hot.....and you body is freezing cold." Ryo said worriedly.

"I think I got a cold..I was having a headache since yesterday." Rika said holding her forehead.

"I'll bring you home...her." Ryo turned around and kneeled down a little bit.

"What are you doing? Ryo?" Rika asked, confused with Ryo.

"Come on, I'll carry you home." Ryo said, waved her to come.

"No! That's too embarrassing." Rika refused to climb on Ryo's back.

"If you don't come, I'm going to carry you the other way."

"Just come, Rika." Ryo persuaded again.

So Rika slowly put her arms around Ryo's neck, and lay herself on Ryo's back.

"Ok, Rika! Here we go!" Ryo suddenly stood up.

"Ahh! Ryo don't move so suddenly!" Rika said.

"Don't worry Rika! You won't fall down! You are not that heavy, so I can carry. Besides I got muscles!" Ryo smiled.

"Stop saying stupid things. I look ridiculous.." Rika said hiding herself in his back, as they walk on the street.

"Don't worry my Queen. They only laugh at the King first..." 

"Stop playing." Rika smiled.

"So, how did you come back Ryo?" Rika asked.

"Cyberdramon and Renamon helped me out, they went to a Data stream with me, we traveled through a bunch of them and then we finally get back here.."

"Renamon......?" Rika asked.

__

Renamon...did lie to me....she really did it.....oh thank you so much Renomon.

"But what about the virus?" Rika asked.

"After I got back to the real world, I wasn't a data anymore, so the virus didn't affect me anymore." Ryo said.

"What about the virus in the digital world?" Rika asked.

"Let's call Takato and the others to go to the digital world again and solve the problem." Ryo suggested.

"Goggle head?" Rika asked with a little frown on her face.

"Rika we can not solve this problem on our own, we need their help." Ryo said with a serious look on his face.

"................" Rika stared at him.

"But don't worry, because I will protect you." Ryo smiled cheerfully.

Rika smiled back at him for the first time. She used to hate it when people say this to her, but now, she was happy that Ryo said it to her.

"Let's go then!" Rika said.

They walked back together hand in hand.

This might be the end....or just the beginning of Tamers.

****

Author Notes: Hello I'm Wa, I usually just draw fanarts of Ryo and Rika, this is my first time writing a digimon fanfic, so I apologize if this is weird. And I know, it's really confusing at the part where Rika thought about 'Print My Heart' Actually this is a song name from the ground 4inLove. And first, when I showed this fanfic to my frd, she thought that Print My Heart was related to the broken heart on Rika's shirt. But, actually, I didn't think about it while I was writing it. But that's alright, because it make sense too. As for the meaning of Print My Heart, it's just another way of saying that, no body can understand how Rika felt at that moment. So nobody can print the shape of her broken heart or print the tears out. Another meaning of the title is, like Ryo printed in Rika's heart. If you feel you have another verison that you wanted to tell me, please do email me! Here's my email address! Aiwafi@yahoo.ca

I need to thank my sister(good good frd) Ai for editing this fanfiction, although she is not familiar of digimon(neither am I) I'm really happy that you read my fanfiction! I hope that all of you enjoyed it, if you have any comments to make you can email me! Ja ne!

Wa~


End file.
